Go To Bed With Me
by jerza4life
Summary: The title really just says it all. It's misleading but at the same time it's the most accurate description. I'm not making any sense, but I guess you're now gonna have to read it yourself to figure out what I mean. Rated T, just in case.


"Go to bed with me."

Misaki laughed. How could she not? She'd been hearing sexual innuendo from the perverted guy she loved for as long as she could remember. Granted, the offers had never been so direct before, but still, it was nothing new. In fact, now that she thought about it, he actually looked serious this time. Which of course, made it all the more funnier. And so she laughed even harder until there were tears streaming down her cheeks. When she finally managed to calm down, and finished wiping all the tears off her face, she gazed up at him, and was given the shock of a lifetime. Funny, how some of the most shocking things in her life had something to do with Usui. But now was the not the time for laughing. Something was seriously wrong with Usui.

He must have some bad news, she thought. He always tries to be funny when there's something going on. She opened her mouth to speak when Usui repeated his offer. Misaki's face scrunched in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going through his head. But that was no easy task, Usui was a perverted alien from planet pheromones after all. Misaki couldn't understand why Usui looked so serious though. It was almost as if he really meant what he was saying.

Unless . . . no. That's not possible. Usui wouldn't. He would _never_. Misaki was relieved to be interrupted from her insane thoughts by Usui. "Ayuzawa! Hello. Did you hear me?" Misaki nodded. She was going to be mute for a while, or at least until Usui explained his piece and fixed everything. Usui always did. He was always there for her and she knew that he could rely on him. He was not only her perverted alien but he was also her hero. Usui smiled that smile he always did and Misaki finally relaxed. "Ok," he said. "I'm gonna try again." Misaki nodded. He grabbed both her hands in his and took a deep breath. And then he did it, again.

"Go to bed with me." Misaki instantly tried to release her hands from his but he had already anticipated her actions and just held on even tighter. Frustrated Misaki tried to kick him in the shin but he dodged that, expertly. Misaki frowned. "I know where you're going with this and . . .," she said. But Usui didn't let her finish. "No, you _don't_." Misaki snorted. She didn't even look at his face._ Couldn't_ really. "Hey," he said, trying to get her attention. He shook their intertwined hands. Giving up, she decided to look into his beautiful face, knowing he was going to break her heart any second now. Seeming to be satisfied now that she was looking at him, he continued.

"Misaki. I love you and I want to go to bed with you." Misaki bit her lip to keep from saying that those were two totally different and unrelated things, She couldn't believe that he just suddenly decided to not care about her values anymore. Was this the man she fell in love with? The same one she decided she was going to spend the rest of her life with? As if reading her mind, Usui caressed the ring finger of her left hand, over the beautiful ring he had given her only a few years ago, although it now felt like an eternity had passed. Usui looked thoughtful for a moment. Misaki wondered how hard it was for him to say hello seeing as it was so hard now to say good-bye. When he looked back up at her, he laughed.

"I love you so much. But when I say that I want to go to bed with you, I mean exactly that." Yeah, Misaki, _that_ was a great describing word for that. "But I never thought you would take it the way you did." Misaki couldn't take it anymore. She snapped. "Well, I'm sorry," she said. "How _else_ was I supposed to take it?" "The way I meant it," he replied. "I meant bed as in sleep. Like under the covers. Snuggling for warmth and closeness. I wanna hold you in my arms and watch you fall asleep. I wanna see if Ayuzawa the diplomat snores at night. I wanna see what you look like when you wake up, with your hair all a mess. You don't even have to hug me, let alone kiss me, or anything else at all. No touching required. Just let me love you. Please." When Usui finished, he was breathing very hard. He spoke his words all in a rush, without even thinking them through.

Straight from the heart.

Misaki felt his words reverberate through her entire being. And they reached her heart, the pain so piercing she wondered if it would ever go away. Without Usui by her side that is. But somehow she didn't think that her stupid mistake was gonna make him leave her. How lucky was she to have such a great guy in her life. His speech had made her eyes so teary. Usui finally let go of her hands; to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm sorry," she said, sobbing and crying and talking all at once. He opened his arms and she flew into them. Holding her tightly, he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, you know." "I know," she said. "What are you waiting for baka Usui, take me to bed!"


End file.
